


wave of a dream (your love is clean, kiss me hard)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, best friends! felix and chenle, possessive chan, woojin is everyone's favorite hyung/mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chenle visits stray kids' dorms.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Huang Ren Jun/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Felix, Mark Lee/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	wave of a dream (your love is clean, kiss me hard)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: lots of pettiness, profanity

Jeongin was very nervous right now.

He didn't even know the reason behind it. He feels like this will be the biggest regret in his life. Sure, maybe he's overthinking things but no, his boyfriend was coming over later today.

And it shouldn't be a _big_ deal right?

Wrong.

It was so nerve-racking because he wasn't prepared for any of this. Usually, he and Chenle went somewhere else for their hangouts, not Stray Kids' dorms. That was never an option they had (it was a big **_no-no_** in Jeongin's book). For some reason, God from above chose to punish him out of all days (like honestly? what'd he do to deserve this kind of shit?) and now everything he has planned for them was thrown out the window.

“Fuck, what do I do?”

He's pacing back and forth in his shared bedroom with Hyunjin who wasn't present at the moment (at least thank the lord for that).

He was freaking out and he didn't want to go to any of his hyungs for advice (unless it's Woojin because he's the only one who takes him serious). He hates them (not truly) because he knows he'll be teased over this and they're not going to let him live it down.

Someone will ask too many questions (Minho. his nickname should be Mr. Mcnosypants), oversharing and exposing him for no reason (he's talking about Jisung, that squirrel is always running his mouth twenty-four-seven, never shutting up once) and possibly one might hit on his boyfriend (Felix. the Australian is already friends with him! is there _more_ to say?). Ugh. He wanted to throw up.

A knock on the door immediately breaks him out of his trance.

“Hey, Chan hyung is wondering—”

“— Minnie!” he runs over to the redhead, almost practically jumping on top of him. “You have to help me,” the other gives him a lookover. “With what exactly do you need my assistance for?”

This was it.

He was ready with Seungmin being his backup support in case anything bad happens. 

( _“If you let me bother you for a week straight without complaining, then we got ourselves a grand deal.”_

_“Gah, I rather die but since you're the only one - besides Woojin hyung - can only give me what I need. Fine.”_

_“Great. Another video of Seungmin annoying Jeongin is created.”_ )

Chenle had texted him fifteen minutes ago stating that he was almost there.

Jeongin was waiting out in the living room until Chenle's arrival. He believed that none of the older members were around but _boy_ , was he wrong. They were all presented in the dorms and he wants to die. This was the worst.

“I heard our little maknae is bringing someone special over.” “Who?!”

The voice of loud mouth Jisung makes him sinks back on the couch. Okay, take that back. He wasn't ready at all.

‘ _Maybe I should ask to reschedule to avoid this situation._ ’ taking out his iPhone, about to send the text but delays. Wouldn't Chenle be disappointed then? Biting down on his lips, thinking about what he can do without hurting the younger boy in the process.

Then his phone vibrated. He looks down at the messages appearing on the screen of him and his cute boyfriend in the background.

**s o m l** ✨ **:** _innie hyungie (⌒▽⌒)ゞ_

_12:21 p.m._

**s o m l** ✨ **:** _i'm here!!_

_12:21 p.m._

_alrdy? kk, let me go get the door 4 u._

_12:23 p.m._

**s o m l** ✨ **:** _i'll be waiting ~ chuuuuu（´・｀ ）♡_

_12:24 p.m._

Jeongin didn't have time to react, not when Changbin already beats him to it, opening their front door as if he had read their conversation out loud.

“Inni - oh hi there Changbin hyung,” his boyfriend's high pitch voice was heard from the passageway.

“Uh, what’s up..?”

He doesn't move even if Seungmin is next to him nudging him in the arm. “Shouldn't you be..?”

Right. _Right_ , he should get Chenle but a hurricane passed through him before he takes a step further.

“Hi! I'm Han, call me Jisungie, what's your name?”

He should've remembered that the squirrel was _up_ to something once he heard from Chan - stupid leader - told everyone that a guest ( “Jeongin's boyfriend.” ) was visiting. He ratted out the reserved information when Jeongin specifically tell him he doesn't want any of the other hyungs to know about it.

“Your name is the same as our Sungie, hehe,” Chenle arrives in Jeongin's line of sight. “Innie~” he smiles radiantly, heading over to hug him but it was blocked by Felix (the fucker) who came out of the room smothering the Chinese male with hugs of his own.

“Chennie, you're here!” “Lixie hyung!!”

The two were caught up in each other limbs just as Woojin walks in, hands on his hips. “Why is it so loud in here? You boys better not be...”

Chenle released Felix and gasps, “Jinnie ge!”

Woojin drops his hands. “Is that you Chenle?”

He squeals. “Ge, I missed you!” heading over to embrace the older while Minho in the background questions on how they know each other so well.

“Oh my, how _long_ has it been?” too busy babying over Chenle to answer Minho's question properly. “You are so grown compared to the last time I have seen you.” eyes growing fond at the memory of their trainee days at SMent Entertainment together.

“Me too ge,” Chenle agrees easily. “You should come by sometimes, everyone else wishes to see you,” mentioning the new info as he goes in for a hug once more. Woojin kindly accepts it. “I would very much love that.”

Jeongin doesn't feel jealous at the warm scene. Why would he? (ok, maybe a little _bit_ but no one needs to know about it). It was the love of his life and his favorite hyung after all (shh, no one tells Chan the last part). Speaking of which, Stray Kids' leader was frowning deeply on the sideline.

_Geez_. Was something wrong for him to look like that?

“I know Jaehyun ge talks about seeing your _pretty_ face again.”

“.. He does?” Woojin's cheeks tint pink. “Uh-huh, so you should contact him soon ge, he would _love_ to catch up sometimes~”

“I w-will.”

Chenle claps his hands. “Ok, I'll tell him that when I have the chance. Ooh, I almost forgotten just now, the other dreamies say hi too,” passing on the greetings from his friends to the older flustered male. “Renjun ge also informed me, they're gonna come here after their schedules are done,” he checks his phone for the group text for confirmation. “I hope that's okay with you ge.”

“That's fi—”

Out of nowhere, Hyunjin jumps up from behind. “Sure! What time will they be coming over?” scaring the Chinese but he recovers with a bright smile.

“Ge says they're off in another hour,” showing Hyunjin the new text which came with an attached selfie.

****

**injun ge:** _can't wait, see you later brat_

_12:56 p.m._

Not expecting to see such beauty and sass in one place yet Hyunjin sighs dreamily. “What a bae he is~” grabbing Jisung's attention at his words.

“Who is?! Let me see!”

Jeongin scowls when the squirrel dashes over and nearly rip the phone out of his cute boyfriend's hands. The ending nerve of him. 

“Damn, he's hot.” “Back off Han, I already have something with him.”

He went to check on him to see if there was any real damage done but Chenle assures him that he's okay.

“I already say I am good, Innie,” stopping his inspection with a giggle as Jeongin was examining his body for any bruises. None were found, fortunately. Still, Jisung should _watch_ it in case. His death might be today if he continues with his dumb antics. Nobody ever gets away with it.

“So,” Changbin strolls across the room, hands in pockets. “How long have you kiddos been dating for?”

“You're not even older than us!” “For about four months, hyung.”

Jeongin protectively tugs Chenle closer. “What's the catch here?”

“What?” Changbin raises one eyebrow. “I'm not doing—”

“— Chill out maknae,” then Minho comes to them. “We can't be a little _curious_ about your relationship?” the knowing glint in his eyes says otherwise. Jeongin glares. If looks could kill, Minho will be dead by now.

Chenle pats his boyfriend on the hand. “Innie?”

“Yes?” glancing down at the boy bundled in his arms. An innocent smile is on his beautiful face. How lucky was he? The _luckiest_.

“Can we - Lixie!” the fucker was back.

Felix was grinning. “Wanna play battlegrounds with me?”

He sends prayers to the Gods above for Chenle to say no, but things weren't going his way (why even put in the effort? they were going against his wishes from the very beginning) as Chenle nods his head excitedly. “Let's go~” leaving from Jeongin's hold and takes Felix's hand instead. **_What_. _The_. _Hell_.**

“I'll come with to watch you guys play.”

Jeongin feels more betrayed when Seungmin (the liar) joins them, following the two to the Australian's bedroom for PUBG.

Why did he have to suffer this way?

“Hi is this - Jae, h-hey, it’s me Woojin.”

His eyes move from his boyfriend's disappearance to Woojin being on the phone talking. _Oh_. What's this?

“I just called because ChenChen told me about y- _you_ wanting to hang out with me?”

He sees Chan carefully moving closer, to try to eavesdrop in the conversation his lover was having but failing miserably when Woojin goes into the kitchen to have his privacy on the phone.

“Hanging, yeah _right_ ,” murmuring to himself but Jeongin hears him loud and clear. “He's with me, _mine_. So he's not available to go out,” kicking the carpet with his socked feet. Anyone can tell he was sulking because of the sad face he was making.

‘ _How more whipped can you be hyung_?’ thinking how the leader was being childish by his pitiful actions.

“Yo,” an arm drapes around him. It's Minho. Sighs. Not this troublesome person again.

“What?” already irritated his boyfriend was taken away. What did Mr. Mcnosypants want from him?

Minho chuckles. “Heh, you're so _easy_ to read, like an open book.” enjoying the defeat shown on Jeongin's face.

“I don't have a clue to what you're talking about,” he pretends to act clueless but Minho sees right through him. “Yeah, you do,” pulling him by his ear. Jeongin smacks his hand away. “Aw, how cute, you're feisty when lover boy isn't around.”

“Fuck off you asshole.”

Pushing him away, Jeongin stalks his way to go find his boyfriend. He's not going to let Felix, the fucker get all of Chenle’s attention. Nope. Nu-huh.

“So easy to tease.”

Minho was satisfied with the result he received.

Jeongin barge through the door, not caring if it made a loud _slam_. He got a mission to do except he stays rooted to the entrance when he sees Felix was hugging Chenle from behind on the bed, the boy was sitting in his lap. _What_ in the world?

“Go, go you got it Lele~”

The Australian was cheering him on, chin moving to hook over Chenle's shoulders. His controller was discarded on the side. He must've lost earlier.

“Yes, another kill!” “Lixie hyung I won!”

Jeongin's skin bristles at the sight of them cuddling each other after Chenle winning the game. The _audacity_. How do they not see him yet was an understatement. He makes eye contact with Seungmin who was watching from the corner of the room.

‘ _I will kill you_.’ mouthing the words but the redhead wasn't affected by it in the slightest. He found this whole situation amusing and at Jeongin's affliction, it was more entertaining than ever.

‘ _Better watch it, I'll burn your Day6's album_.’ storing the reminder in the back of his head after all of this is over.

“Stop being so adorable,” Felix was squishing Chen's soft cheeks. “If only you were pocket size, I could keep you forever and never let you go~”

Ok. _No_ this was the last straw. No one, _no one_ he repeats is allowed to touch Chenle (besides him. boyfriend's rights! he claims).

Growling loudly, he wanders over to where they were arguing playfully over who was softer while holding hands. Seriously?

“Can you let go—”

“Is this where the whole party is at?” a new voice enters the room.

Jeongin doesn't recognize it but sweet oh Chenle does, as the Chinese bounces from the bed, dragging Felix along with him. Why haven't they let go of each other yet? He _swears_ he will use his secret strength to separate them apart but he holds himself back (he doesn't ever want to hurt Chenle).

“Hyuck!”

The auburn hair male stops Chenle with a flick to the forehead. “Where's the honorifics?” laughing at the younger when he starts whining, “Sorry hyung but please, I want some hugs!” he does some aegyo and Jeongin's heart soars at the cute view. Though it was a mystery to everyone (precisely in Jeongin's case) as to why Donghyuck hasn't given in. He would've in a heartbeat if you ask him to.

“Ok, ok calm down,” eventually opening his arms and Chenle speedily drops his face in Donghyuck's chest. “Yay~ thank you hyung!” basking at the moment they shared for a few more minutes yet no one saw Donghyuck peering over Chenle's head to catch Felix watching across from them with envious eyes.

The corners of Donghyuck's mouth lifts. “Don't think you're not welcome, come here,” reaching out for Felix who instantly wraps one arm around Donghyuck's waist and the other around Chenle's neck to join in the group hug.

‘ _So obvious without even trying_.’ thinks Jeongin, rolling his eyes at Felix's jealousy showing upfront. He realizes shortly, he looks like a fool standing there by himself as Seungmin somehow disappears and reappears with the other dreamies by his side.

“This is what you guys were _up_ to while we were greeting Jinnie hyung outside?”

“What the hell, no invite?” “And I thought I was the rude one in our friends' circle…”

The group hug was broken fast, however, Felix's arm was still resting on Donghyuck's waist.

“Says the one who had a sleepover last week NaNa,” Donghyuck crosses his arms. “Same shit but go off, I guess.”

“That's completely different, you know _that_. It's also not my fault you weren't responding to the group chat that time.”

“Yes I do, how else would I—”

“— Enough you idiots,” Renjun naturally steps in to put an end to their dispute. “We're not at home. So you guys can't be arguing as usual if we're at someone else's house.” he shoots both of them a pointed look. 

They spontaneously zip their mouths, not saying a word further but with Renjun's back turned, they childishly make faces at each other.

“By the way where is Hyunjin-ssi?”

Seungmin opens his mouth and closes it when the said dancer comes out of the blue, scaring everyone and what is he doing?

“You called me?” surprising the wide-eyed ash-blonde with his summoning before Renjun whacks him on the arm. “Do that again and _see_ what happens.” Hyunjin's eyes crinkle in delight.

“Will it be a kiss?”

Renjun's face flushed at his words, “What? _N_ \- _no_ , but anyway you promised me you'll show me the new book you bought remember?"

The dancer coos. “That I did,” extending out his hand and bashfully Renjun accepts it, letting Hyunjin lead the way and they're out of the room.

“Not having interest my ass,” states Donghyuck, leaning on Felix for support. “What a load of bullshit.” everyone else agrees with his comment.

Mark mumbles, “Aren't you just the _same_ Haechan?”

“Nope,” emphasizing on the _p_. Donghyuck confidently pecks Felix on the lips. “He and I already are dating for your information. Why don't you go flirt with Bin hyung and tell him about your little crush on him?” pulling away from the Australian to look at Mark knowingly.

“Haechan!”

“Say what?!” “You like our emo hyung?” “Woah, bro...”

“Especially with the _wet_ dream he had of - damn it, you don't need to be violent towards me! Gosh, I thought everyone wanted to know of it.”

“Dude shut the fuck up,” Mark covers his face up in shame as Donghyuck cackles at his embarrassment. “Look at how red you are becoming!”

“Ew, why would you shared that with us?” complains Jisung, not liking how the conversation took a sudden turn to boners. Seungmin shares the same thought, but a gentle hand is placed on his shoulders. It's Jeno, his eye smile bringing some warm comfort to Seungmin's heart and helping him forget what they were talking about in the first place.

“Quiet you asshat, don't _make_ me expose your secret crush in front of everyone.” the threat throws Jisung in a panic.

“H- _hyung_ , what are you saying?” “Ooh, our Jisung here has a crush on who?”

“That's right, I know _who_ you like. You need to be quite careful with how you talk back to me brat.”

Jeongin never saw a person hold so much power like Donghyuck but when a familiar small hand latches onto his.

“I'm glad we're happy, Innie.” sneakily whispers Chenle.

“Me too Lele, me too.” sharing a tiny kiss with the smaller boy.

Never mind. It's his cute boyfriend all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> after finding out that chenle and felix are friends in real life /screams
> 
> also skz x nct dream interactions!! plus I can imagine skz (00 liner especially) being very whipped for chenle ~~
> 
> \+ I love woojin very much <3333  
> \+ soml - sunshine of my life if you're wondering  
> \+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZD5MB2OCt0, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2yaf0GFlis
> 
> who is jisung's crush??


End file.
